The Legend of the Kraken
|details = I've heard rumors that you did some looking for monsters down near the town of syracuse. This time wer looking for a monster called the Kraken. Interested? This request comes from the Adventurers Guild. Someone like you should be able to get to the bottom of this mystery. You can start your search here in town. |step1 = /The Kraken/Stockholm/Seafarer/ You're searching for the Kraken? Don't know if you're brave or stupid. You know what they say, right? It's as large as an island and can sink a galleon with its long legs. But no, I haven't actually seen it myself. I figure the day I see it is the day I go down to Davy Jones locker. |step2 = /A huge squid/Stockholm/Seafarer/ Wait, wait! You really are looking for it? Then let me give you some advice. There are rumors going around that way over to the west, near the new continent, there have been sightings of a huge squid-like monster. The seafarer who saw it thought it was the Kraken and changed course in a panic. |step3 = /Investigating the area/Stockholm/Seafarer/ There's no proof for either tale, not for the rumors or for the idea that the Kraken really is a big squid. If you're really serious, you'll have to go to a town in the area there and ask around. Santo Domingo is probably your best bet. The more you find out about the Kraken, the safer it is for me. |step4 = /A white figure/Santo Domingo/Fisherman Boss/ Kraken? Never seen something like that, but I have seen a squid that was quite a bit bigger than normal. Where was that now? Oh, yeah. It was near that island in the bay north of Nassau. When we were anchored in that area, I saw this large white figure in the water near the beach. |step5 = /The place where it washes up/Santo Domingo/Fisherman Boss/ It was off a fair distance but I'm sure it was a large squid. See because of the currents, a lot of things get carried to that area. I don't know where the squid was originally, but if you go to that island in the bay north of Nassau, you might get to see one for yourself. I wish you luck. |stepfinal = Not quite the Legend, but.../Newfoundland Waters/near Newfoundland North Coast (13340, 2190)/ A squid resembling the legendary Kraken was seen off the coast of the island in the bay north of Nassau. So we will head to the seas east of that island and see what we can discover there. It is unlikely that we can prove this is the source of the legends of the Kraken. But we can report on it anyway. |discoXP = 990 |cardXP = 495 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit/2 |notes = |preQ1 = quest/A Sea of Ice and Mist/Recognition/8/Geography/10/English/1/Labrador Current |preQ2 = quest/Scylla & Charybdis/Recognition/5/Geography/7/Italian/1/Strait of Messina |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = Newfoundland Waters }}